


mile high

by thereisnoreality



Series: cherry bomb [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Just gals being pals, Semi-Public Sex, fanmeetings used as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality
Summary: “Unnie." Chenle says. "Do you think the airport bathroom counts as entering the mile high club?”Jeno pulls back far enough to stare incredulously at her. “What?” She asks, too loudly, if the widening of Chenle’s eyes is any indication. Jeno glances around, looking to see if anyone had noticed. “Chenle, notnow,” she hisses, cheeks flaring to life.“Why not?” Chenle pouts. “We’resoearly, there’s like another hour before our flight evenboards.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Series: cherry bomb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592638
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187
Collections: BBBFest Debut Round: The Bittersweet Option





	mile high

**Author's Note:**

> throws a flash bang and runs away
> 
> for bbb fest!  
> -pavlov’d by fan reactions to skinship

It’s a chilly dawn when they arrive at Incheon airport. 

Jeno’s sure, by now she could navigate the airport in her sleep, given how many times she’s been here, in every imaginable condition, in every season, in every month. They stumble off the van, trying to look at least a little bit respectable for the gaggle of fansites standing opposite them. Jeno instantly regrets the decision to wear a skirt when her long coat flies open and a gust of freezing fall wind hits her. 

Jisung is draped all over Renjun, nearly half-asleep in the few seconds they’ve been standing outside, and Jeno snorts a little as she stumbles when they all start moving. Five am is too early for this. 

The crowd follows them, true as sunrise, as they go through the motions before huddling together to get to the security gate. Jeno, still half asleep, flinches as Chenle throws her arm around her shoulders, leaning in as Jeno unbalances from the sudden addition of weight. 

“Hey, unnie,” Chenle whispers as they trot past fans following them at a frantic pace, their phones nearly pushing Jeno’s glasses from her face. 

Jeno turns to look at her - the action prompting muted screams from some of the girls closest to them who had managed to sneak their phones under the arm of the bodyguard blocking the crowd - and nearly trips over her own feet. Chenle’s face is close to hers and her lips are twisted into something mischievous and dark. Jeno’s stomach curls at the sound of the screams, the look in Chenle’s eyes, and she presses her lips together.

“What?” Jeno grunts irritably, instead of revealing any of her stupid, invasive feelings to Chenle. She tries to duck away from Chenle’s arm, but there’s nowhere else to go. They’re surrounded by a crush of fans and heavy duty cameras and scowling bodyguards. Jeno purses her lips in annoyance, ignoring the flash of heat that flickers to light in the pit of her chest. This always happens. Always like this. “Chenle.”

“Unnie,” Chenle parrots in the same tone, her bleached eyebrows scrunching together playfully before dropping to reveal amusement that she can’t hide. They come to a stop in the security line, the fans slowly being pushed back, and then Chenle’s head tilts up, standing up on her tiptoes to whisper in Jeno’s ear. Jeno flinches but doesn’t draw away, especially when she feels Chenle’s lips brush her hair. “Do you think the airport bathroom counts as entering the mile high club?”

Jeno pulls back far enough to stare incredulously at her. “What?” She asks, too loudly, if the widening of Chenle’s eyes is any indication. Jeno glances around, looking to see if anyone had noticed. “Chenle, not _now_ ,” she hisses, cheeks flaring to life. 

“Why not?” Chenle pouts. “We’re _so_ early, there’s like another hour before our flight even _boards_.”

The line moves forward, and Jeno slides in line behind their manager as Yoora turns around to hand Jeno her passport. She nudges Chenle behind her, waiting until they’ve passed the guard and handed their passports back to Yoora, standing in line for an empty tray to dump their things in before turning around to hiss lowly at Chenle, “We are _not_ having sex in the airport bathroom.”

“Boo,” Chenle complains, her eyes sparkling, pushing out matching glossy lips. “You’re being boring.”

“I’m being safe,” Jeno tosses back as she turns around to the security. “You want to get our faces plastered all over the front cover of Dispatch.”

“But think of the attention,” Chenle sings brightly, closely following Jeno through the metal detector, blatantly ignoring the nasty look the security guard shoots her for not paying attention to his instructions. “And the _fun_.”

“Not all attention is good,” Jeno mutters, leaning down to slide her shoes back on, trying to do so while keeping her skirt tugged down her thighs, before standing up to survey Chenle, her hands on her hips. “Do I really have to explain this?” She demands at Chenle, uncaring of her volume now that they’re separated from the fans, only exhausted businessmen and women rushing around her, trying to catch their red eye flights. 

Chenle stands up herself, having buckled back into her heavy combat boots. She gleefully refers to them as her dick stomping boots whenever someone asks about them and Jeno has to agree - they are stunning on her. “No,” Chenle laughs, easygoing as always, even in the face of Jeno’s annoyance. “But it’s fun.”

Jeno rolls her eyes and stalks away to go stare at the duty free shops until all of the members have stumbled through security. When the PA announcement sounds overhead, they’re all herded to their gate like a gaggle of particularly disoriented sheep by their manager. 

💟

This… thing with Chenle had started - of all days - on Valentine’s Day. 

Jeno’s well aware of the irony because whatever this is between them, it’s not romantic. Or well, it’s not totally based on romance. It’s more of a circumstance based on need - something to blow off steam, something to forget that the world around them, the acutely intense world they live in, doesn’t exist. If only for a couple of minutes.

But, in recent months, it’s twisted into something else; something unexplainable, something mysterious and delicate like a shimmering mirage. Something that if you get too close to, if you start to speak about, it might vanish into thin air. 

Jeno’s out biking again, having begged some time off alone without their irate manager steering her mechanically powered bike behind Jeno, because Yoora flat out refuses to take Jeno anywhere that even mildly spelled exercise and Jeno doesn’t like their other managers. It’s a sad thing that out of the five or so managers they had spread across all the units, only one of them was more than barely tolerable.

When she finishes her exhausting fifteen kilometer bike, Jeno lazily bikes around the area, barely pushing down on the pedals. She brushes off the side-eyed glances she’s getting from a pack of high school boys that are _very_ clearly cutting school, for her leggings and bike shorts that leave little to the imagination, before making a bee-line for the little street way of shops she spots by the river. One of them is a cafe and Jeno texts her manager to pick her up before entering the place, locking her bike into the convenient stand outside.

Of all the things Jeno had expected to see in a random cafe on Valentine’s Day, Chenle and Jaehyun sequestered in a corner, Chenle animatedly saying something and waving her hands around, is truly dead last on the list. Jeno watches for a second, hearing Jaehyun's low distinctive laugh, an easy soundtrack to the story, and is just on the verge of leaving, loitering only to grab a water before getting the hell out of there when Chenle catches sight of her, her big eyes widening in delight.

"Unnie!"

Jaehyun twists around, following Chenle’s gaze and waves her over with an easy smile. Jeno silently considers her perfect skin, how Jaehyun looks nearly stunning even without makeup on, before sitting down next to Chenle, running a self-conscious hand through her sweaty hair. 

"What are you guys up to?" Jeno asks curiously, because _really_ , dead last on the list.

"I'm treating Jaehyun unnie," Chenle says happily. "Birthday cake!" She indicates the table full of pretty cakes, some half-eaten, some not touched yet, with a moue of delight. 

"Pretty," Jeno agrees, feeling herself blush when Jaehyun laughs softly, amused. She doesn't know what it is about Jaehyun that always has her on edge, but it's _something_. Maybe it's because Jaehyun is just so intimidatingly perfect that Jeno can't stop flushing around her, can’t stop feeling ridiculously self conscious when she starts to compare herself against Jaehyun. It’s stupid, she knows - Jeno _never_ feels this way - but self-love is a tricky thing. 

Jeno glances down at the table to hide her red cheeks. "I uh - just came to get some water. They're coming to pick me up soon."

"No, stay," Chenle insists, wrapping a cool hand around Jeno's wrist. Jeno's cheeks flare brighter than before. _What?_ "It's okay, right unnie?"

"Yeah," Jaehyun agrees, tilting her head at Jeno, eyes crinkling up. "Stay, it’ll be fun."

So Jeno stays, easing into the strange company that made up Chenle and Jaehyun's unlikely duo. She actually enjoys herself, far more than she had expected to, and doesn’t even notice time passing until it’s nearly sunset and Jaehyun's phone is pinging with a call from their manager.

"Oh, I have to get to the radio station," Jaehyun says with a surprised look, glancing down at her phone. "I didn't realise it was getting that late."

They’re all ushered into the van together, because none of the managers want to drive _back_ to pick Chenle and Jeno up again, before dropping Jaehyun off at the radio station. Jaehyun leaves with a hand brushed across Chenle’s hair, sweetly thanking her before hopping out of the van and jogging to the front door of the building, greeting a waiting Johnny with a laugh that echoes across the parking lot. Jeno watches, unable to tear her eyes away. There’s something magnetic about Jaehyun, so eye catching, it seems almost sacrilegious to look away.

“Damn,” Chenle sighs, and Jeno turns to see the same starstruck feeling that had been curling around in her chest, fizzing bright like soda pop, crackling like pink candy at the back of her throat, mirrored in Chenle’s eyes. “If only, huh?”

“What?” Jeno says dumbly. 

Chenle looks at her, bright eyes and bright amusement, everything about her bright, bright, bright. Jeno doesn’t look away. “If only the whole world weren’t in love with Jaehyun unnie, right? Then I might actually have a chance.” 

“You - you _what_?” Jeno chokes out, the illusion shattering in front of her. Chenle bursts out laughing at her confusion, doubling over in her seat. Jeno stares at her. “ _What?_ ” She repeats, because clearly this is the day Lee Jeno has become stupid beyond belief. 

“Oh, the look on your face,” Chenle crows in delight, before batting her hands in the air. “Calm down, unnie, I’m not _really_ in love with Jaehyun, and wipe that look off your face before Youngjae oppa comes back and thinks I’m trying to kill you.”

With much difficulty, Jeno scowls at her, annoyed and confused, but Chenle just grins at her, unrepentant. The car ride home is silent, interspersed with Chenle’s tiny giggles as she scrolls through her phone, under laced with her humming as she flips mindlessly through song after song after having wrested the power of the AUX cord from Jeno.

Jeno can’t get her out of her head. 

What did Chenle mean? Jeno’s no stranger to crushes - read: the very ill-advised winter in 2017 she spent moony-eyed over Donghyuck, only to realise that _that_ was a ticking time bomb and Donghyuck would probably drag Jeno down with her into her pit of cherry-lipped evil and Jeno would never escape if only because she was too whipped for Donghyuck and all her demonic antics. No _thank you_. But she’d never considered _Chenle_ as someone who would have crushes. Stupid of her, really. 

Jeno considers Chenle out of the corner of her eye. She’s completely different now, grown up from the round cheeked, high voiced _baby_ that had joined them in the spring of 2016, that had stumbled over every heavily accented word, that Jeno had adored despite not meaning to. The curve of her jaw lost the last remaining bits of its baby fat sometime around their Boom comeback, and her eyes are serious as she stares down at her phone, lost in thought. Of course Chenle could have the same desires and wants as Jeno - probably even _more_ , given that once Jeno had found repression to be an acceptable tool, she had used it ruthlessly, in every part of her life. Of course she could look at Jaehyun and see someone worth falling in love with. 

Who wouldn’t? 

When they get back to the dorms, Jeno quickly escapes into the shower, eager to get the grime and sweat of the day off her and even more eager to avoid a conversation with Chenle that she knows is coming. Unfortunately, even locked doors do not stop Chenle when she wants something, and Jeno has just wrapped the towel around her body, leaning forward to swipe the steam in the mirror away when the door clicks open and Chenle darts in. 

“What the fuck?” Jeno absolutely doesn’t shriek. (She does a little). “Get out, Chenle!”

“Oh, calm down,” Chenle says, leaning against the now shut door. “I need to talk to you.” 

“Now?” Jeno demands, clutching her towel tighter to her chest. Her hair is dripping down her back and it is supremely uncomfortable, for more than one reason. 

Chenle smiles at her. She’s irritatingly at ease, her arms folded across her chest and her long hair loose down her shoulders, the odd orange dye she’d impulsively gone for fading at the ends. “You were going to avoid me later, I could tell.”

Jeno presses her lips together. “Fine,” she relents grudgingly. There’s a pause, and Chenle’s amusement visibly grows as Jeno struggles to find the right words to start this conversation so she can get it over with and go hide under her covers until she no longer can. 

“Do we need to have the ‘It’s-okay-to-be-in-love-with-women-regardless-of-what-this-fucked-up-industry-tells-you talk?” Chenle asks and Jeno shoots her a narrowed look. 

“No, I think I’ve more or less stumbled into that myself,” she says, tighter than she normally would have spoken to Chenle. But as Jeno’s still in a towel, and Chenle’s irritatingly clothed, she doesn’t allow herself to feel guilty about it. She holds her towel up with one, gathering up her dripping hair in the other one and squeezing it out into the sink. 

When Jeno straightens, she realises Chenle’s watching her. Chenle’s eyes flick back up from where they were trained somewhere below her collarbone to meet her gaze, eyes steadily dark. 

“What?”

“You know, unnie,” Chenle says slowly, as if testing how the words feel on her tongue, on her lips. “You don’t have to feel so weird about having a crush on Jaehyun, it’s not _that_ uncommon.”

“That’s not it,” Jeno blurts before she can stop herself. “It’s yo-” She stops abruptly, fearing the worst. Chenle hates being underestimated because of her age, it’s been a point of contention in the past, and the only one who surpasses her in that realm is Jisung.

But Chenle doesn’t seem to take offense at it, just tips her head at Jeno. “Unnie,” she says again, no less slowly, as if talking to a skittish animal. “If you think _I_ don’t have any experience in this area,” a smile curves over her lips and Jeno blinks as Chenle leans forward, stepping into Jeno’s personal space. “I’d be _more_ than happy to help prove you wrong.”

And with that last pronouncement, she winks at Jeno before vanishing back out the door, leaving Jeno standing dumbstruck in the bathroom, her hair dripping rhythmically onto the tile in a way that sounds annoyingly mocking. 

💟

“You’re the worst,” Jeno chokes out, her fingers clenching in Chenle’s hair. She almost expects the vivid pink dye to come off on her fingers, given how bright the colour is and how recently Chenle had dyed it.

In response, Chenle huffs out a laugh, her lips pressed to the curve of Jeno’s collarbone as her fingers work in tight circles under Jeno’s skirt. Her back is hot and she can distinctly feel one irritating drop of sweat slowly making its way down her back. They’re both crammed into the last stall by an empty gate with no one around, but Chenle is unforgiving in reaching her goal and the heat only builds higher, a humid cloud of pleasure and haziness wrapping around the two of them. Jeno's head drops against the tile as she heaves a desperate breath, petting mindlessly through Chenle's soft hair as she submits to Chenle’s hand.

"You're the one that gave in," Chenle points out easily, pulling away so she can meet Jeno's eyes. Her gloss is uneven and Jeno just knows there's a matching print on her skin. It sends a whip of something hot and flushed running through her to think that she could walk out in the next few minutes, completely put together, but with Chenle's mark on her. Plenty of those, if the way Chenle's nipping at her neck is any indication. "So quickly too."

"You're horribly persuasive," Jeno says breathlessly, and Chenle hums, a pleased look flashing over her features before she kisses her, pressing close as her fingers dip back under her skirt, nudging her underwear aside deftly. Jeno groans, shuddering as pleasure rushes through her. "Chenle, _please_."

"Yeah, yeah," Chenle sighs against her mouth. Her gloss is strawberry and Jeno can taste it, can taste _her_. "I'll get you there, sweetheart."

Jeno scowls, despite the blush that rises in her at those words. How does Chenle make her feel like this with the simplest of words. "If you're trying to make me come, this is _really_ not-"

Chenle's fingers press inside her and Jeno lets out a stuttered moan, before she slaps her hand over her mouth, eyes widening in shock. They're still in public, still in an _airport_ with a hundred fans milling around. Her hips jerk into Chenle's hand, trying to get her deeper instantly. _Fuck_.

"Let go, unnie," Chenle whispers throatily, nipping at Jeno's neck. "It's okay, just come for me. Let everyone hear you come for me."

A hot flush spills over Jeno's cheeks, and she comes with a cry, barely muffled into her palm, shuddering apart between the now warm tiles and Chenle, contracting around Chenle's fingers. It feels like heaven - a humid, very sticky kind of heaven, but heaven nonetheless. Chenle rubs her clit through the comedown, and it's only when Jeno whines, pushing her hand weakly away, that she backs off, a sweet smile on her face as she watches Jeno.

"God," Chenle sighs, kissing Jeno's jaw as she waits for Jeno to recover her breath. "You're so pretty when you come, unnie."

A whimper escapes Jeno at that and she kisses Chenle desperately, feeling something rip through her. In that moment, all she wants to do is spread Chenle out on a bed and kiss her, press her lips to every inch of her body until Chenle's reduced to the same shaky mess she had just so expertly brought Jeno to.

"Let me," Jeno whispers, hands fumbling at the zipper of Chenle's jeans, her fingers catching in the loops of the fishnet stockings she's wearing underneath.

"We're out of time, unnie," Chenle laughs, gently drawing her hands away, pushing back to get a good look at Jeno's face.

Jeno pouts, trying to clear her mind. Objectively, she _knows_ that they have go back soon, that they've spent too much time in the bathroom to be anything but suspicious, but she wants so badly - she just wants Chenle, in any way she can get her. "But I want to eat you out," she murmurs, pushing forward to kiss Chenle again. One orgasm and she's putty in Chenle's hand. Honestly, if Jeno had any mental acuity left, she'd feel so embarrassed right now.

Chenle flushes at that, her cheeks pinking to the same shade as her hair and Jeno feels a burst of triumph. It's so rare for her to catch Chenle off guard.

"We have to go-"

"So you don't want me to eat you out?" Jeno asks innocently. She doesn't press forward, doesn't move her hands, except to trace mindless circles on the arch of Chenle's waist, dipping her fingers briefly below the band of her fishnets.

Chenle narrows her eyes. Her hand comes up to slide slowly into Jeno's ponytail, careful enough that Jeno doesn't realise what she's doing until her hand tightens. "Don't be bad, unnie," Chenle chides, still bright, still candy sweet. Jeno's throat dries under that gaze. "We're going to be late." She pats Jeno's ass with her free hand and steps away. "Fix your clothes," she says, releasing her hold on Jeno's hair.

Jeno flushes but does as she's told. Chenle rarely takes this kind of tone with her, as neither of them really have the time or the energy that this requires, but _fuck_ , whenever she gets a taste of it, Jeno always finds herself wanting more.

"So you're just not going to let me return the favour at all?" She asks grumpily as they step out of the stall, both of them washing their hands and straightening their clothes. Jeno glances at herself in the mirror, running a critical eye over her appearance. A little messy - her hair is starting to frizz where it was rubbing against the tile - but nothing _too_ explicit. Then, she catches sight of the reddening hickies Chenle had generously left all over her neck and collarbones and blushes, zipping her hoodie up as far it'll go and tugging the hood over her head. It’s not the most elegant solution, but it'll have to do until she can get at the emergency concealer she's taken to carrying around these days.

Chenle hums and turns to face her, tossing the used paper towel in the bin. She considers Jeno's face, and then cups her cheek, thumb resting on Jeno's lower lip. Automatically, Jeno's mouth parts around it. "Be good, and we'll see," Chenle says lightly, winking at her, before she's swirling around and disappearing out the bathroom door, leaving Jeno there.

Again.

💟

The fanmeeting in Bangkok is crowded. And loud.

Jeno casts a look up at the higher floors of the mall, six, seven floors up, all covered with fans pointing phones down at them. She waves up at a gaggle of girls holding huge heart balloons with their initials and laughs a little when screams meet her gesture.

She’s seated between Jaemin and Donghyuck, and more the pity for her because Jaemin is in a peppy mood, the kind where her eyes sparkle and her grin twists more mischievous, her hands wandering over whoever is nearest, and Donghyuck is in a flirty mood, leaning over Jeno’s body to whisper absolute nonsense at Jaemin, cherry lips curving up into a victorious smile when Jaemin doesn’t back down. Jeno, for her part, shrinks down against the back of her chair as far back as she can get, and tries not to make eye contact with either of them for too long lest they drag her into their antics.

"Can you please calm down," Jeno hisses through a bright smile after the third time Jaemin's hand lands on Donghyuck's thigh, stretching across Jeno.

Jaemin tilts her head to face her. "I'll consider doing that when you stop letting Chenle fuck you in an airport bathroom." She wrinkles her nose. "I mean, I'm all for fun, but _honestly_ Jeno-"

"We did _not_ -" Jeno starts hotly, flushing down to her toes.

Jaemin rolls her eyes. "Oh, spare me," she says, holding her hand above her head for a heart, and dragging Jeno's arm up with her. The crowd screams and Jeno tips her head against Jaemin's, smiling. They drop their arms after a couple of seconds and Jaemin turns back to Jeno with a smirk as they wait for the next line of fans to line up.

The end of the fanmeet comes far quicker than Jeno would have liked, though in the last hour her hand is starting to cramp from the amount of autographs she's signed. Finally, they line up in front of the table to say their goodbyes, and Jeno finds herself next to Chenle as Renjun starts talking in stilted Thai, interspersed with a rapid stream of Korean.

"Unnie," Chenle whispers and Jeno drags her gaze up from the floor where she'd been nudging a piece of confetti with the pointy toe of her heels to glance questioningly at Chenle. Chenle smiles at her, leaning in. "You look so good in that shirt."

Jeno blinks, looking down at her shirt - more of a tank top, really, given how much of her skin the stylists had decided to expose today - just as Chenle's hand wraps around her waist, tugging her close, her fingers brushing against the side of Jeno's chest. Her grin is teasing and Jeno momentarily forgets where she is.

A few muted screams come from the audience, the ones who've realised that Chenle has decided to do something _very_ inappropriate for where they are.

Then a mic is nudging into their space and Chenle's taking it, brightly rattling out the few phrases she'd memorised before they'd gotten to the venue.

"And doesn't Jeno unnie look so pretty today?" Chenle asks in Korean, waiting for the translator to translate her phrase, grinning a shark's smile when the crowd screams. It takes just as long for Jeno to realise what's being said, and when she does, she can feel her face turning bright red. Chenle turns to her, pushing her lips out in what is probably a pout but looks way too much like a kiss and Jeno panics. Heat floods down her spine, a nearly Pavlov reaction in the way Chenle is looking at her, in the way they've spent the last few months committing quite indecent acts in semi-public places. 

She pushes away from Chenle's hold, turning bright red, and Chenle laughs at her, eyes sparkling. Knowing.

She holds the mic out teasingly at Jeno and Jeno snatches it away from her, turning firmly back to the ecstatic audience. She's not even sure what she says, just spits something out and hopes it’s not too awful, too distracted by the memory of Chenle's fingers resting on the side of her breast in full view of hundreds of people, by the way she's getting ridiculously wet right now, with barely any stimulation.

What in the world had possessed Chenle to do such a thing? Jeno swallows around a dry throat, bowing automatically as they say their goodbyes.

As they walk down off the raised platform, Chenle latches onto her again, wrapping an arm around Jeno's waist. 

"You were so good," Chenle whispers into her ear, before she's dancing away, latching tightly onto Jisung and demanding she get to pick the dinner tonight.

Jeno blinks.

_Fuck._

💟

"Why?" Jeno demands when she walks into Chenle's room that night.

Jisung is gone, thankfully, because there's no way Jeno's going to be able to keep this conversation discreet right now. Chenle's sitting on her bed, loosely tying her hair away from her face, and glances up at Jeno as she enters, eyebrows raised. She’s barefaced, no sign of makeup, all of her stage persona washed away but Jeno still is completely enthralled by her. 

_Now_ , though, she’s just annoyed. (But still a little turned on.)

Chenle doesn’t play dumb, at least. “Because you’re cute when you blush.” She pauses, snapping the hair tie in place and dropping her hands to look firmly up at Jeno. “And you blush a lot when I touch you in front of the fans.”

“That doesn’t mean you should!” Jeno exclaims. “I mean, _god_ , Chenle, I know you have some weird fascination with making me- _ah!_ ” The end of her sentence cuts off as Chenle sits up far enough on her bed to wrap her hand around Jeno’s wrist and yank her down on the bed. Jeno lands with a muffled thump on the mattress and barely has enough time to blink before Chenle’s straddling her thighs, gazing down at her. 

“Unnie,” she says seriously, running her hands up and down Jeno’s arm. “Remember what I told you in the bathroom? In Korea?”

Jeno frowns. “What are you - oh.” She falls silent as the memory comes back to her. Her thighs press together on instinct and she swallows once. Too loud. “Was _that_ what this was about?” 

Chenle shrugs. “Kinda,” she says easily. “But you’re also really cute when you blush.” Her hand reaches up to cup Jeno’s breast, a grin finally flickering over her face as she thumbs over a stiff nipple. “And you get _really_ obviously turned on, unnie. Like, it’s _so_ cute to watch you squirm like that. As if you haven’t done worse for me.”

“In private,” Jeno rasps out, still clinging to the last of her thoughts. Her brain is starting to go hazy in anticipation, her underwear starting to go slick. “Where no one sees.” 

“Mmm yeah,” Chenle agrees, slowly stripping off her top to reveal her bra. Her chest is flushed pink and Jeno badly wants to kiss it. “You think you’re so good, don’t you?” She teases. “But I know you, unnie, I know what you like.”

Jeno reaches out to hold Chenle by the waist when she sits up on her knees to tug off her sleep shorts. Her breath is coming quicker now, in short pants, on the edge of waiting. “And what is that?” 

Chenle crinkles a smile down at her. “Me,” she says prettily, before leaning down to kiss Jeno. 

Well. She’s not wrong. 

Jeno runs her hands up Chenle’s back, tilting her head into the kiss, licking deep into her mouth as she lets go. 

Eating Chenle out, to be honest, is one of Jeno’s favourite things to do. 

Chenle rarely lets herself be so vulnerable around others in her daily life and it’s often a different experience entirely to see her crumble down to nothing, something baser and truer slipping out of those pretty parted lips. To be the _cause_ of that. 

Jeno doesn’t want to look away, because _damn_ ,why would she? But Chenle’s hand clenches in her hair, pushing her down further and Jeno obediently goes, her eyes slipping shut as she licks at Chenle’s clit, fingers pumping a steady rhythm in her. 

“Fuck,” Chenle breathes and Jeno can’t help but smile at it. “Jeno- _fuck_ -”

“Gonna come?” Jeno hums against her clit, making Chenle shudder harder. 

“Fff- yeah,” Chenle grits out, her thighs trembling against the hold Jeno has on her. “ _Please_.” 

“Yeah, baby,” Jeno whispers, as if she has any say in the matter. She runs her tongue in tight circles around her clit until Chenle comes so hard, her hips arch up off the bed, a loud moan ripping through her throat. At least they’re not at the dorms. 

Jeno pulls off to watch as Chenle comes down from the aftershocks, panting and loose limbed on the bed. She looks gorgeous. In a rare display of neediness, Chenle holds her arms out and Jeno goes, wrapping herself around her. “You good?” She murmurs, tucking her face into the crook of Chenle’s neck. She can hear Chenle’s heart, pounding loud and hard. Steady, just like Chenle herself. 

“Yeah,” Chenle sighs. “Thanks.”

Jeno snorts at that. “You don’t have to thank me,” she says, picking up her face to look at Chenle. Her eyes are big, staring back at Jeno. 

“I do,” she murmurs. “I-” She hesitates. “I haven’t been all that honest with you, unnie.”

“Really?” Jeno hums. Because she can see where this is going and it amuses her. She might not be all that outgoing emotionally, but it’s nothing compared to Chenle. Chenle who locks every vulnerable feeling, every chance of hurt and pain far, far away from her, who deals in sweet teasing, in defenses hidden as glossy lips and bared skin. Who holds everyone close, but not close enough that they can hurt her.

Chenle blinks. “I like you, unnie,” she says, steadily as always. Honest. “A lot.”

But her heart thumps unsteadily, giving her away, and Jeno’s lips curve into a smile. Fondness fills her to the brim. 

“What a surprise,” she murmurs, lowly, only a flicker of laughter in her voice. “Me too.”

Chenle looks at her. And keeps on looking, vulnerability flooding her expression. Jeno looks back and doesn’t make the first move. She hasn’t all this time, why would she start now? She waits until Chenle inhales a little and wraps her arms tightly around Jeno, bringing her into a kiss. Jeno leans into it.

It tastes like strawberries and like Chenle. She doesn’t remember when she’s tasted anything better. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thereisnoreality)


End file.
